


10.02.17, o bliznach

by depresane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autobiography, Blizny, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Loneliness, Poetry, Polski | Polish, Real Life, Scars, about myself, autobiografia, blizna, dzieciństwo, o sobie, osobiste, personal, poezja, samotność, życie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane





	10.02.17, o bliznach

W przeddzień moich pierwszych urodzin  
blizna pozmieniała mi linie papilarne  
Nici z rozszarpanymi włóknami  
utworzyły literę A na mojej dłoni

Zabandażowanymi rączkami złapałam monetę  
Zdecydowałam wtedy że to pieniądz będzie moją udręką

Trzy szczepienia kojarzę w wieku przedszkolnym  
a jedno pamiętam - trzecie  
gdzie uderzałam się parasolką o ramię  
i zeskrobywałam strupy z niecierpliwości

Podłużna blizna chroni mnie przed gruźlicą  
jednocześnie utrwalając moją nietolerancję na ból

Przewracałam się wielokrotnie  
ale na metalowej wycieraczce tylko raz  
I blizna o wyglądzie larwy na wędkę  
wrosła mi w kolano na kilka lat

Przesądziłam wtedy o własnej kondycji fizycznej  
Pani musiała podnosić mnie do pozycji mostka

Pasje moje tliły się jak węgiel  
zamiast spalać z hukiem niczym wodór  
Z powodu jednego takiego zainteresowania  
zamówiłam bliznę z tuszem na lewą łopatkę

Pięć lat później nie widzę mojego tatuażu  
tak jak nie widzę co mnie zachwycało w Japonii

Rozstanie boli inaczej kiedy jesteś tylko koleżanką  
Kiedy twoje uczucie staje się przyczyną lęku  
Kiedy pragnienie wsłuchiwania się w głos choć raz w roku  
jest interpretowane jako patologia

Minął rok i nie szukam kobiety  
Chore miasto jedynie mi towarzyszy

Miasto z którego udało się jej uciec  
A ja  
nie mam pieniędzy  
krzywię się i narzekam  
krztuszę się własną śliną i obijam o meble  
nie ufam książkom i filmom

Wszystkie elementy w których widziałam człowieczeństwo  
kruszę je i miażdżę  
Kreuję z nich monstrum  
dla którego nie wymyślono flagi  
imienia ani społeczności

a tym bardziej czytelnika

Nie być człowiekiem  
to skupisko blizn  
których nikt nie głaszcze


End file.
